The Fashion Bug
Landing Pad - Greenville - New Luna - Fri Jul 27 14:00 3007 Perched scenically on the edge of a cliff overlooking the choppy blue Independence Harbor, this solid-looking, plascrete landing pad is extremely expansive, larger than a small city. Neon green lines divide the pad into several landing strips, two capital ship landing sites, and hundreds of individual taxi spots. A tall control tower directs traffic onto and through the pad, and a wide, plascrete path leads into the city proper. The intense cornflower sky looms over the midday. The Confused O'Dell Mean Marine Norton 1st Lt. Tirax Quartermaster Martin Lydie Fortuneteller Aadzrian Info Assistant Kastaprulyi Martin give the Timonae a cool look of his own then blinks when the candy bar is snatched from his hand. "Hungry aye? That's good." He chuckles when he sees Lydie munching on half the bar. He takes a drag of the cigarette and grins as he shakes his head before getting started on his own half. "T'ese fine fel-low work al day," Aadzrian informs Tirax, still smirking. "But I sup-pose paper-work is stil work, if in-sist. Not half as fun as haul big boxes, in my opinion. Good hon-est work. If no get you sweaty, is no -job-." Kastaprulyi, after seeming to take a peek at Aadzrian's PDA, sides around to the side of him closer to Tirax and into the afternoon sunlight. Aadzrian is leaning against the side of a ship parked near where the marines are gathered. "What was Tirax complimenting you for?" Kas inquires curiously in childlike synthesized voice. "No fighting today. Brawling might push you flat on your face." Lydie tells Martin, letting out a whispery laugh behind one hand, "Hello Tirax-forgive us, we've been working flat out all morning." She extends a small 'hello' to the pale Ungstiri. O'Dell moves down the ramp, offering Lydie a nod of greeting, smiling just a bit. Tirax grins and spreads his arms wide. "Wasn' tellin' anyone whatta do, jus' makin' a suggestion," he points out. Lydie gets a nod and a smile before he turns to Aadzrian. "Was a heavy stack 'f paper," he informs him before looking over at Kas. "His ability ta be scary." And then his PDA goes off. "Eh.. more paperwork," he says with a small sigh, already stepping backwards. Tirax notes that he's getting dragged off O'Dell moves down the ramp, offering Lydie a nod of greeting, smiling just a bit. He reaches the tarmac and sighs, looking around again as if trying to make a decision. "Take care of self, Tirax," Aadzrian remarks a little less mockingly, his smile more pleasant and less a smirk as he waves goodbye. To Kas, he explains, "Yes, I t'ink have made Tirax af-raid t'rough unmercy-ful logic t'at he, like mos peo-ple, has no only hor-mones but also.. feel-ing. Is scary t'ough, I sup-pose." Kastaprulyi sends O'Dell a silent greeting as he steps off the Revenge. "Work well..." Kas wishes in farewell before it inquires curiously, "Why weren't the feelings part of your logic?" Lydie places one index finger to hover over her lower lip, lost for anything remotely tangible to speak out. Blanched eyes rest rather carelessly-too carelessly-over O'Dell. "Um, do you travel with a...'lady' who has reddish braids SIr Freda?" She asks in a low mumble. Martin chuckles at the Sivadian's question. "She giving you a hard time Lydie? I heard something about a vibartor before I left." He says with a grin as he downs the last of the candybar. Aadzrian explains idly to Kas, grinning down at a new message that appears on the PDA, "He is young, yes? Bare-ly adult by our years. T'ink he wil go around and play like so many do, wit'out feel or care for any-one. I tel him te trut- t'at no one play an en-tire life and never be att-ached to any-one. I t'ink he is scare of t'is, te... not conve-nience t'at to fal in love can be. Is my job to scare little young Timonae wit' trut of life, as older man." Kastaprulyi returns a thoughtful acknowledgement. "Not wanting strong relationships isn't my problem," Kas remarks. "I'm still glad I've had some adults teaching me scary things." O'Dell offers Kas a friendly nod before he looks up at the female Sivadian. A confused frown crosses his face as he moves towards her. "Am sorry," he says once he comes closer, "Vere you speaking to me?" Lydie face flames up, "Never mention those words. They even *sound* wrong." Lydie mutters at Martin before taking care to speak a louder volume to O'Dell "Y-yes. I asked if you were crewmates with a braided reddish haired woman...um." By degrees she cools down to a level where Lydie dares facing the Ungstiri. O'Dell seems to have missed the reason for Lydie's animosity towards Martin, and it confuses him as he reaches the pair. "Da," he replies, his eyebrow quirking up in curiosity, glancing over at Martin before he returns his gaze to the woman. "T'ere are many peo-ple scare of serious relate-ship," Aadzrian informs Kas, still grinning. "And is good to learn scary t'ings from friend, be-fore life smack you wit' t'em in face, yes? Hum. You are like strong relation, t'en? Close person who is loved?" Martin shakes his head and whispers to Lydie with a grin. Then looks up at O'Dell, "How's it going?" He asks with a slight nod, still puffing away. Lydie lips curve up into a smile-the girl's blood *not* rushing to her face. The way Lydie relaxes her (misplaced) tensity hints the Martian whispered positive rumblings near her ear. "Is she your um, medic?" Lydie inquires, sounding disbelieving of the mere suggestion. O'Dell looks over at Martin in slight irritation. "Vell, spasiba," he says tersely before turning back towards Lydie. "Um....She is probably knowing more about medical dhings dhan most crew, so maybe," he replies, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion. Frn'Zxk'Fkg skitters down the wide path across the plascrete landing pad, moving with an intense purpose in his jerky, insectile gait. The polished, oily spotted black of his carapace seeps positively dull when contrasted against the kaliedoscope of color that might pass as clothing. Several belts of clashing hues are wrapped around his abdomen, fluttering slightly, and a truly garish multi-colored necktie carefully arranged at the front of his body. Three of his arms carry suitcases, which swing wildly as he moves, and the fourth is preoccupied with holding a black bowler cap onto a head it was never intended to fit. As the insectoid spectacle moves swiftly across the landing pad, he veers inneringly towards the largest nearby grouping of people. Aadzrian's attention is caught by Frn, and the Timonae just -stares- in disbelief at the colorful insect. "Wow," he says slowly. "Is... big uni-verse, ful of strange, strange t'ings." He shakes his head, chuckling. "No blushing? I'm off my game today. Maybe over chow later." Martin say with a grin. "How do you feel about that?" He adds ruffling his hair and then looks up at O'Dell. "I thought she was the Captian." The Martian asks then his eyes drift over to Frn. "What the hell is that?" He asks in confusion A small passenger shuttle begins landing procedures and touches down lightly onto the landing pad. With a short hiss, the shuttle lowers a boarding ramp and a crowd of people depart down it with their luggage in tow. Near the back of this group is Justine who has her own luggage with her. The woman stops a few paces from the bottom of the ramp and readjusts the grip she has on her two small bags. The exotically dressed alien excites less awe in Lydie, mostly beacuase she cannot see the myraid raindow dash the insect chooses to don. "Hm, if I pay this round yes." She pulls a wrap escaping back round her forehead. "Perhaps Sir Freda desires to eat also?" Aadzrian catches sight of Justine through the crowd, blinking curiously and making his way over to her. "Hey," he calls out in warm welcome, "wat doing here? Tak-ing little break as am I too, yes? New Luna is fun place to spend time when Blue is no move." Frn'Zxk'Fkg catches the glances directed towards him, and speeds rapidly towards the group who display the most visible reaction. His arms and legs are a flurry of motion as he walks, then the Odarite comes to a complete stop near the Martian and the Timonae. He makes several soft clicks as he looks from Aadzrian to Martin, and then back to Aadzrian. "Klik klik klik. Greetings and Salutations, sentients." The insect speaks in a rapid staccato. "Are you, perhaps, 'locals?'" Kastaprulyi slides around Aadzrian, as if for a better look at Frn'Zxk'Fkg, and offers him a silent feering of greeting. "Never had a pretty girl buy me dinner." Martin remarks with a grin. The Martian then looks up at the gaint bug near him. "Ummmm Howdy." He remarks a bit unsure of himself. "And yeah I;m a local. New Luna Militia to be exact. Can I help you with something?" He offers a bit confused. Justine stops in her tracks and slowly turns toward Aaddy with a rather neutral expression on her face. She forces a smile to appear before motioning with her bags. "I am not sure if my break here is going to be a small one or...permanent." The woman changes her direction and walks on over towards Aaddy. "Don't tell the hotshot that you have seen me here...." The Lunite trails off with a sigh. "He'll get my message soon enough." The Odarite gets a curious glance from Justine, but not much more for now. The smile on Aadzrian's face weakens and then fades, the Timonae letting out a heavy sigh and a quick nod. "As you say," he murmurs. "Wil no tel has seen you. Am hoping t'at you is to return, yes?" Without questioning further, he half-turns to look at Frn and call back, "Am no local but al-most close enough! Spend lot of time here, yes. You is.. color-ful." Lydie quirks a brow, amused and bemused by Martin's spontenous flow of flirtation. "C-curiousity. We had a little problem earlier...she likes attention..." She struggles hard to phrase it in the most respectful terms she is able to conjure "And tends to get it, to boot." O'Dell's hands tighten into fists for a moment. "Is not quite dhat simple, miss," he replies before turning to regard the Odarite again. Kristina arrives from Independence Harbor . You say, "Hello! Kik'ik. To both of you!" The Odarite turns his head back and forth to look again from Martin to Aadzrian. "I am Frn'Zxk'Fkg, a member of the Odarite Merchant's Guild." He offers tips the slightly ridiculous hat, but his mandibles keep moving without pause. "Sales and Purchasing, you know. Klikkik. Colorful? Klik. Er, yes, colorful. I especially like the subtle combination of this shade." He gestures broadly to a bright green piece "With this one." He jerks another hand towards a brightly contrasting red sash. "Very complimentary, don't you think? I am considering expanding my operations." He moves in closer to Martin, circling the human once and looking intently at his uniform. "Tell me, sir, do you feel that your textile requirements are being adaquately met by local establishments?"" Lydie chin shoots up, her mouth thinning-but the Sivadian keeps an even keel "You mistake my tone. She...means well, I suppose." She grudingly admits, "...And far more sweet tempered than the old battle axe that sparked flint-Captain Norton sir Freyda." Having vented a little, Lydie starts observing the Odarite's sell-line to Martin. Kastaprulyi sends Justine a greeting tinged with concern. "Which hotshot're you talking about?" Kas asks. "And what're you going away for?" The young offers a more quiet "Hello" to the nearby salesman, shifting to look around Aadzrian. Martin chuckles and glance over to Lydie, in amusement. "Sure." He responds with a smirk then blinks and looks at Frn. "I have off duty clothes if that is what you are asking. You sell clothes or something?" The Martian asks after a moment then puffs at his cigarette manicly. Aadzrian can't help but wince at that, the bright green and red causing him to remark in a plaintive, pained and perhaps overly honest voice, "So eye-burn -terr-ible-... is ass-ault on good taste. Is as sub-tle as dump loved woman by forni-cate wit' best friend on couch. Is as compli-menty as name man most corpu-lent in ten world. ...Is no like." Kristina struts away from the harbor, looking rather pleased with something as she takes a look around, heading first towards the Revenge, but she pauses as she takes note of O'Dell somewhere in the crowd of people. The redhead changes course to approach him instead. Justine blinks before waving towards Kas with a small smile returning to her face. "Oh, hey!" She calls out before pursing her lips together. "A fool called Vadim. That's the hotshot." The woman rolls her eyes for effect before glancing back to Aaddy. "Thanks, you might see me around." She shrugs briefly before turning to head away from the landing pad. O'Dell frowns tightly at Lydie's response. "As am said, is no so simple as you may dhink," he says, ignoring the mispronunciation of his name this time, "No so simple as many dhinking." His voice drops into a mumble as he finishes the statement, his brow furrowing thoughtfully. Frn'Zxk'Fkg jerks slightly and looks around, noticing the Centauran for the first time. His mandibles twitch for a second, he chooses to keep his focus on the current conversation. "Yes. Klik." He replies to Martin, his arms moving rapidly as he does so to place his three suitcases on the ground, folding one of them out into a portable display stand. "I deal mostly in clothing. I am considering opening a franchise." Then to Aadzrian's remark, which seems to shock him. "Kikikireally?" He clatters in disbelief. "Are you quite sure? I find the combination to be quite fetching." Nonetheless, he removes the offending items, and lays them atop one of his suitcases. Dirionis has arrived. "Good luck, Jus-tine," Aadzrian calls after her. "May wit luck we meet again." His voice is calm and level, a nod punctuating the statement. Looking to Frn, he clarifies, "Any color t'at make brown when mix to-get'er, you no wear toget'er. T'ough everyone know t'is." He still leans forward to observe the display stand with obvious fascination, evidently interested despite himself. On seeing how she blundered so badly, Lydie takes breath for a sincere apology, then thinks better of it "Yes." She simply says, "I can't know...Fedya." Her voice trails off, restless hands hanging by her sides. Quick as it came the anger dissapates to leave only shame-facedness. "Not a very good representative for Sivad." She murmurs ruefully-her feeble attempt to lighten the tension felt. "Evening, children," Kam purrs as she approaches O'Dell and Lydie, the former getting a smile. "Think any more about my offer, little girl?" she inquires, brow lifting up slightly. Dirionis steps off the shuttle, a frown on his face as he leads a squad marines behind him."God damn, Sarge....I didn't think we'd have to work for that long." One of the marines says. Diri doesn't answer, heading further into the landing pad. Dirionis heads into Decon/Inuration Corridor . Martin shrugs and starts to look over Frn's wares. "Mmmmmm I like polo's myself......." He mutters as he stands and skakes some ash off the tip of his cigarette. He strokes his beard for a moment and sighs. "Anything good for the beach." The Martian shrugs somewhat over comed. He then notices Lydie's social flailing about and remarks. "Aye Sunshine see anything ya like?" "Be well..." Kas wishes Justine in farewell after returning a sense of acknowledgement. The young Centauran lingers by Aadzrian, not far from Lydie, Martin, O'Dell and a rather gaudily dressed Odarite with luggage. Kas slides a bit closer to the clthing salesman, as if to get a closer look. "Do you study the diffent ways people see, think about colors?" Kas inquires curiously. "Hey, thanks." Justine replies to both Aaddy and Kas as she turns around briefly. She doesn't say anything more and simply turns her back towards the two and heads off with both of her bags in tow. Justine heads into Decon/Inuration Corridor . O'Dell looks up as Kam approaches, smiling a bit at her. His smile fades somewhat as she speaks to the Sivadian woman as realization dawns on him. He reaches out and gently touches her arm. "Kam," he says quietly, his lips pressing together after he speaks. Frn'Zxk'Fkg seems dubious on that point. "Brki'rown. He repeats thoughtfully, looking at the offending items again. "I see. Klik." From his manner the Odarite clearly doesn't see at all. "Well... Klik. Polo." He digs through the luggage with three hands, one comes up with a white polo shirt, the other produce catalogs. "Like this? He asks, moving over to Martin and holding the shirt up in front of him. The Odarite seems a bit unnerved by Kastapryuli, but can't help but turn to address it. "Kikik! I have difficulty with this concept 'kikolar' It is /fashion/ that I study." Flipping open one of the catalogs, he holds it for the young Centauran to see "As you will observe, I carry several of the trendier styles." "You're partly right." Lydie acknowledges "Sorry. Pride acts like a muffler." She gives Kristina a wobbly half-smile, more a faint twist of the mouth than anything. "A-any dresses he can show." This she throws over her shoulder to Martin. Back to Kristina and O'Dell, Lydie extends her left hand. "Part-training? I have a feeling there's only room for one of you here." There is a light grin added to this plus teasing undercurrent to convey it as complimentory. "Please...I-I never had time to clean up my social blade." Aadzrian shakes his head slowly to himself, straightening and turning his gaze to the sky. The Timonae seems suddenly distracted, as if by a realization or a sound heard from far away... he says nothing to anyone, continuing to stare for a long moment. Kolek disembarks from the IND Queen Anne's Revenge. Kolek walks down the ramp of the Revenge, glancing around lazily, brow raised, as he makes his way onto the pad. Norton has connected. Norton is smoking a cigarette as he steps out off the shuttle and makes for the DIC. "I don't know anybody who talks a lot about fashion," Kas remarks, though it asppears to be watching the salesman and/or customers attentively. Kristina lifts a brow up at O'Dell, then looks to Lydie, "You could use some work, kid. Like I said, I can help, if you want it. Anyway, I want to head into town. Fedya, you want to join me?" Martin glances around the Pad, shakes his head and mutters something in Latin. He looks over his shoulder at Lydie and the Anne's crew. "I'm going to get a drink at the ole Fish, any of you want to come?" He asks then runs his hand through his hair. "You can continue with your sales pitch in there." The Martian tells the sales man before slowy strolling toward the DIC singing a Latin tune to himself. Martin rolls his Singing with a 0 modifier. Use a feat (+help feats) to try to overcome the impossible. The result of the roll is Great (2). "Da," O'Dell replies, now looking incredibly confused as he looks between the two women. "Vill come vhit," he says, trying hard to get the creaky wheels of his brain to turn enough to figure out what is going on. Norton heads into Decon/Inuration Corridor . "-Damn- it," Aadzrian mumbles to himself. "Am too sick of no know wat going -on- wit' him." Throwing his hands up in the air, the Timonae stalks off suddenly down the landing pad. "Klik!" The Odarite seems agreeable to Martin's suggestion. "Fashion." He expounds for Kastaprulyi as he hurridly packs up his cases. "Klik. The current trends. What is /in/, if you will, and what is /out/." Hefting the packed suitcases, he sways slight, and pauses to observe whether some of the others are going as well. "Aesthetics, Beauty, Style." Kolek strides further onto the pad, silently glancing at the others as he does so. The landing pad is overwhelmed by noises-snippets here and there overwhelming small-group interactions. Lydie claps her ears, watching after the Martian. Expressing uncertainty the petite woman speaks to O'Dell and Kristina "T-there is a tavern nearby. Think they serve 'Naughty Nymph' along other galatic drinks." Not waiting for an answer she fears may be negative Lydie hurries past, handing out the oft used 'Sorry' when passers-by complain. Kastaprulyi wishes Aadzrian a "Be well" in his departure. "Are you planning on selling clothes to the people who live here more than tourists?" Kas inquires thoughtfully. "A lot of people try selling stuff like decorations mostly for tourists" Lydie heads into Decon/Inuration Corridor . Martin heads into Decon/Inuration Corridor . Kristina gives a wry grin and tugs O'Dell forward. "Let's go," she says cheerfully. "Always up for something that's 'Naughty'." O'Dell rolls his eyes a bit but moves along at Kam's side with a faint chuckle, shaking his head as he looks up at her. "Klik. That's what I'm here to figure out." Frn'Zxk'Fkg agrees. "If prospects are good, I can make a profit." Securing his suitcases in three arms, he tips his small hat to the Centauran and bolts after the departing humans, so as not to lose them. Continued: The Fashion Bug, Part 2 Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs